During a web-browsing session, a user may navigate various websites using more than one browser application window and/or browser application tab. Users may wish to open certain webpages or sections of webpages and to keep them open, while continuing to browse other websites or sections using other open tabs or windows. In circumstances wherein a user has opened and is currently using a plurality of windows or tabs, servers communicating with the user's browser application are generally required to maintain a separate communication session for each open tab or window, thus requiring multi-threaded communications between the server and the client device. A server may not have the resources to maintain these multi-threaded communication sessions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide client-server communications solutions that are less resource-intensive on the server-side. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.